


They Dance So Well

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Series: Papa Yondu [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Doctor Who References, First Kiss, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After picking up the young Xandarian, Yondu begins to slowly get fascinated with him. Just his luck that Kraglin makes the first move. Can be read as a stand alone but is considered the Prequel to the Papa Yondu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Dance So Well

**Author's Note:**

> Another result of an amazingly spontaneous RP with KraglinObfonteri, aka JinxConlon

 

Kraglin  stepped into the rec room. There stood his Captain, going over some star charts as he bend over the table. The  Xandarian  stood at the doorway for a second, before making his way over to the other man. 

   Pulling his courage together Kraglin  smiled as he softly kissed the other’s neck, “I like you.”

   - Hooo -  Yondu  let out a pleased whistle. - I like you too  darlin ’

   - Really, sir?-  Kraglin  asked quietly. -Or are  ya  just  sayin ’ that?-

Yondu  turned around looking at the  Xandarian  with serious eyes. Pulling the other men closer to him by the belt loops he said.- -I  ain’t  ever lied to  you Kraglin . You know it too well. I steal, kill, ravage and kidnap. I con people left and right. But you tell me one time when I lied to  you.-

   Shaking  his head,  Kraglin  blushed looking down. “I don’t think you’ve ever lied to me, Captain.-

Yondu  smirked. -Well there you go then. So when I say I like you too, you better believe it, take it face value, and realize the consequences you have brought upon yourself by confessing to me.- 

   - Consequences?-  Kraglin  asked, tilting his head, looking up at  Yondu . -What type of consequences?-

   The   Captain lowered his head a bit and nipped at the offered throat. 

   - Consequences of exclusivity, of course. I’m a single-lover type  Kraglin , if you really want this, it will be with me only. Same from my side. 

   Blushing  even more when  Yondu  nipped at his neck,  Kraglin  nodded. -Only you, sir.- He sighed happily in agreement.

   Smiling  in earnest, but hiding it in his First… his Mate’s neck, the  Centaurian  circled his arms around the other man. Pulling him closer,  Yondu  swayed his hips a bit, lulling them both into an easy flow of movements. He hummed a simple tune he heard the last time he was on Terra. 

   - This is the first day of my life, I’m glad I didn’t die before I met you, But now I don’t care, I could go anywhere with you, and I’d probably be happy.- Whispered  Yondu  in tune with the melody. He might not have showed it, but he was so very  very  glad that  Kraglin  liked him.

Kraglin  felt his heart skip a beat. He rested his head against  Yondu’s  chest, closing his eyes. He never felt so ‘liked’ before. - Yondu ?- He asked quietly.

-What is it  Darlin ’?- Asked  Yondu  still swaying the two across the empty rec room. Grabbing  Kraglin’s  hand with his own, he settled the other on the man’s hip and took a few quick steps back, tugging the  Xandarian  to follow. - You like dancing don’t  chu ?-

   He  smiled and nodded, following the  Centuarian’s  lead  -Yeah, I do.- He looked into  Yondu’s  eyes, -Thank you…..for  everythin ’, sir-, uh,  Yondu . You’re very great.-

   -You’ll be the only one to know that,  Kraglin .- Said the blue-skinned man, as he pulled the other into a spin, settling him back to chest, with  Yondu’s  arms wrapped around the slightly shorter male. - I have half a mind to take you to Midnight to see their Sapphi re Waterfalls. I bet you  ain’t  ever seen something like that,  Darlin ’.- 

   -I’ll have the crew hold down the fort for the next few days, we get a vacation… What say you?-  Yondu  asked, as his sub vocal cords continued to hum.

   - That’d be wonderful, Captain. I’d love to!- The  Xandarian  answered with a content smile. He leaned up and kissed  Yondu’s  cheek, -Thank you.-

   - Ok then.- Smiled  Yondu  at the kiss, warm tingling spreading throughout his body and tinting is  face a darker blue. -Let’s go pack.

Kraglin  nodded and turned to leave, -Right away, Captain!- He said teasingly, sticking his tongue out.

   - Heh - Hummed  Yondu  as he watched his new lover disappear in the doorway. -I think I was blind before I met you, Now I don't know where I am. I don't know where I've been, but I know where I want to go...- Smiling to himself the Captain of the most feared crew in his line of work, left the rec room, following the soft steps of his Mate.

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is "The First Day Of My Life" by Bright Eyes


End file.
